When the Rain Ends
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: After the Winter War, Ichigo is abandoned by his friends and family, slowly dying. Until one day a certain blue-haired Arrancar shows up and starts to give life back to those darkened eyes. Dedicated to Kleny Gingerhead.
1. Part I

**A/N:** This is a belated birthday gift for the AWESOME reviewer, Kleny Gingerhead. Happy birthday! I hope you like it.

**Warnings**: Mild language (people, neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow have very clean mouths. Deal with it.), Mild slash/shounen-ai/non-explicit yaoi (which is called shounen-ai)/BL/whatever else we call the category of male/male. Don't like? The back button was created for a reason. Use it.

Lame poem is mine, if you'd like to submit something better, send me a PM and I'll change it and give you credit.

* * *

_When the rain ends,_

_The sky's are done,_

_With shedding tears,_

_For everything._

Ichigo finishes high school, third in the class behind Ishida (who somehow still manages near perfect grades, despite hunting Hollows) and some other kid he's seen around school, but never bothered to learn her name. His family is proud that he hasn't let the "Shinigami business" get to him too much, that he can still function without his powers in the real world.

He stands and receives his diploma, but it's an empty accomplishment. He had moved through the rest of his education as if he didn't exist, a shadow of his former self. When he had returned from the battle with Aizen and the subsequent loss of his powers, all of his friends became involved with the Shinigami. He knew when they spoke about him behind his back, how they ceased to talk about the Winter War and the Others in his presence. They thought it would help him move on.

However, as his friends (Chad to a lesser extent, but they never really _talked_) alienated him by refusing to talk about the Shinigami, Ichigo stopped joining them. He didn't make any other friends, since he'd changed after returning from the Winter War. It was understandable, he thought, that he wouldn't laugh or smile as easily as he once did, which wasn't all that often, that he wouldn't be as carefree as the others in his class who'd never seen the horrors of war.

His mannerisms weren't the only things that now set him apart, though. He now had an aura, not necessarily of power, but one of experience and of a man who had done things he wasn't proud of, but would do again. That aura was probably the biggest reason why Ichigo made no friends, regardless of the fact that they seem like children compared to him.

It was ironic that in those last few years of high school, Ichigo had learned more about stealth than he had even known. Nightmares plagued his nights, and he could see how much they bothered the rest of his family. So he hid them. He trained himself to not cry out during his dreams, using what little spiritual presence he had to establish silencing wards around his bed, hidden by his blankets and pillow (he didn't bother to wonder why he still had some reiatsu, it would have driven him mad), he learned how to make his way around the house, out of the house, without alerting anyone. Ichigo's nighttime excursions were made more difficult by the wards that his father placed around his room and the house in general, which would alert his father to his whereabouts, something that would be almost as painful as his nightmares. He'd be forced to look at his father's eyes, filled with pity and pain.

~IiI~

Ichigo sits on the stairs leading up to the clinic and his home, head in his hands, watching the summer sun set above the buildings. People pass without a second glance; they already have their preconceived notions about the orange haired man.

The stream of people slows as the sun bathes Karakura in a color most similar to Ichigo's hair, when one person decides to stop. He's the only one on the street, apart from the man on the stairs, who doesn't notice him.

"I didn't ask that girl to save you just so you could die while living, Shinigami," a voice growls, shaking Ichigo from his stupor.

The orange-haired man whips his head around to stare at the only one who's stopped.

"…Grimmjow?"

"Yo. Did you get stupider?"

"What – wait. How are you here? Is that a gigai? Who gave it to you? How are you still alive? Are the others still around?"

Grimmjow looks slightly stunned by the barrage of questions and the quick turn around of the desolate Berry's mood. Though he shouldn't be so surprised. He knows how everyone has been treating the Strawberry. Grimmjow's watched him often enough.

"Uh, I walked. It's a gigai. Some weirdo with a stripped hat gave it to me. That woman ya were there to save sent one of her fairy flowers to begin healing the worst of my wounds, but it left once I could heal the rest by myself. Some of the rest are around. That Ulquiorra bastard's still dead, though."

Ichigo takes a minute to digest the information; face smoothing back out to the mask it's become in the most recent years. It could give Byakuya's poker face a run for his money.

Grimmjow, never patient unless on a hunt, twitches and finally breaks down, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Ichigo looks at him in surprise and disbelief, but there's a faint amount of relief in those warm brown eyes that signal to Grimmjow that the man's fire isn't completely extinguished just yet.

But the man still hesitates.

"Look, you got anyone ya're waiting for?"

"…No."

"Anyone home?"

"No," the tone is acrid, certainly not one that Grimmjow would have associated with the man before him when they first met.

"So there's no problem, then."

A small smile makes an appearance on the previously blank face, accompanied by, "Sure."

And that's exactly what they do – they walk all over Karakura, careful to avoid the patrols. The Winter War has been over for a few years now, but the paranoia war brings has yet to settle and Ichigo doesn't want to lose this one connection that he has to his past life.

There is silence between them, but it's not tense and only slightly awkward. This is the best company either has had in quite some time. Not that they'd admit it out loud.

Grimmjow walks with Ichigo back to the clinic and empty house, leaving with a, "See ya later, Shinigami."

Ichigo enters the house, for once content.

~IiI~

They continue in a similar vein for a while. Summer's almost over and Ichigo will have to attend the university he committed to, when something changes.

It starts like every other walk they've had, until they reach that park that Ichigo made his promise to Rukia in: his promise to be a Shinigami.

Grimmjow stops, causing Ichigo to halt as well. The blue-haired man seems to be nervous if the slight twitching is any indication. Suddenly he pulls his right hand out of the pocket that it's been hiding in.

Gruffly he shoves something into Ichigo's hand. Taken off guard by the action, Ichigo barely manages to catch the small objects; there are two rings with the stylized skull of his Substitute Shinigami badge and a simple chocker.

Completely baffled, Ichigo looks up the few inches to Grimmjow's eyes. "What the hell is this for?"

"The stupid hat guy gave it to me. Said it'd help get your powers back. Once you put it on, some needle things'll poke you and inject you with the ambient spiritual pressure from the surrounding area. Apparently since most of what's floating around is from you, it should be able to kick start whatever needs to happen for you to get you powers back."

Ichigo is speechless, carefully putting on the rings to both middle fingers (since that's where they're designed to go) and the chocker (which is thankfully a simple black band with a silver hole in the middle).

Feeling the needles pierce his skin, tiny pinpricks of pain compared to having Zangetsu and Shiro (he really needs a better name) ripped from him, Ichigo quietly says, "Thank you."

"Whatever," is the typical response. "Just get better so I can fight you again." Grimmjow is looking anywhere but at the grateful teen in front of him.

They return to Ichigo's house (no longer "home") once more, where this time Ichigo looks back at the man whose done more for him than any of his friends. Overcome by a moment of stupidity, Ichigo doesn't resist whatever gives him the idea that kissing Grimmjow on the cheek is a good idea. He's inside before the other man starts moving again.

~IiI~

Their subsequent meetings are much more random. Ichigo has entered the local university, but is continuously plied with homework and demands from various clubs he's joined. Grimmjow is still trying to figure out what that kiss meant and how it affects him. He's realized that if he goes to his default emotion, anger, Ichigo will just drift away again. No matter what he thinks about that kiss, he's not letting that Shinigami return to the sorry state he was in before. Anyone with eyes could tell that the man wasn't coping, but not one of those friends the Strawberry had risked his life for had seen it. Grimmjow had more honor than that, even if the Shinigami was technically an enemy.

When they do meet, it's slightly awkward silence they walk in, usually broken by Ichigo's comments on what he's been able to see now. They've also taken to sparring on a nearby riverbank where people don't go anymore. It used to be a soccer field, or at least that's what Ichigo thinks it was. Now it's theirs.

~IiI~

With the life returning to Ichigo, he's started to attract more attention from his peers. Some have begun to see that he's not the delinquent that his hair makes him out to be, but most just see the attractive young man he's become.

Grimmjow, who's never stopped following the man, finds that he doesn't like the bimbos who flutter their eyes at the other man, touching him on the arms, and at times almost rubbing themselves on him. The only thing that prevents the panther from killing the girls is that the other man doesn't react. For whatever reason, that makes the former Espada extremely happy.

~IiI~

Finally the day has come that Ichigo's powers have reawakened. The slightly shorter man is ecstatic, even having to deal with the annoying Hollow that inhabits his mind is better than the oppressive silence he's been forced to endure. The other Hollow, who seems to take great joy in embarrassing his host now that they've been reunited, amuses Grimmjow.

~IiI~

Grimmjow is torn. He was just supposed to help the Shinigami get his powers back, but now he doesn't want to leave. The other man knows that something is amiss, but also understands that Grimmjow won't tell him about it. Grimmjow thinks for any other solution, until he comes across the obvious. But will the Vizard (he's been corrected enough times now to automatically think "Vizard" instead of "Shinigami" with the other man) agree to it?

~IiI~

"Yo, Vizard."

"Hey. You finally figure whatever was bothering you out?"

"Yeah…"

"So…?"

"…Wanna go back to Heuco Mundo with me?"

A smile. "Took you long enough."

~IiI~

Latter that day, Ichigo meets with Urahara Kisuke. The only words spoken are directions, but when the younger man leaves, the blond whispers, "Good luck."

He receives a bright grin in return.

~IiI~

One week later, summer in full swing with all the students release from the duties of school, the captains are called into a meeting.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has been killed in an accident. Begin searching for the boy's soul."

Once the surprise wears off, the captains bow and leave to fulfill the orders of the Captain-Commander.

~IiI~

At that moment, Kurosaki Ichigo is walking across the sands of Heuco Mundo, finally at peace, and alongside the one he's come to love. The other man doesn't know Ichigo's feelings yet, and is almost completely unaware of his own, but there's no rush. They have forever, after all.

**Review?**

**~Illusion~**


	2. Part II

**A/N:** So, even though I wasn't sure about continuing this, I did because my muse saw fit to bash me over the head with an idea. I will say that this chapter focuses less on the GrimmIchi (there is some, don't worry), but on everyone else's reactions and interactions with Ichigo as they prepare for war. Whether or not I write the war... eh, I don't know. It would certainly be different and a challenge, but I'd need inspiration for it.

**Warnings: Changes of tense about halfway though the chapter because…. it was the best way for me to distinguish between the then and the now (because trying to figure out the pluperfect and imperfect cases of the English language was too much for my brain at the time.) Um, mild language, hint (very, very, very light hint) at sex. Also, SO not Beta'ed.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, will never own, and honestly wouldn't want the responsibility of owning Bleach.

* * *

**Part II: Home and ****Preparation**

Karin isn't stupid. She knew that the sudden increase in the swift black shadows that haunt her town are there searching for her brother. Ichigo's sudden disappearance a week and a half ago has caused her family plenty of grief, particularly Yuzu. But Karin knew. She knew how her brother had been cut off from the world he'd sacrificed so much to save, so she isn't surprised when he mysteriously vanished.

She felt guilty. Sure, she wasn't the one who thought that her brother would, eventually, be perfectly fine after the war and the sacrifice of his powers (she's still not completely sure how this affected her brother – he'd always complained about seeing ghosts until he could do something about them, but then again, she still doesn't know everything about Shinigami), but she hadn't gone against those ideas either. Blaming her father was something she did easily, especially after Ichigo's disappearance, though she didn't escape her own guilt.

Walking past a large tree in the park that she used to play at, she recalls catching glimpses of another walking with her brother around the town in the months before he vanished. His part in the war may have been over, but Ichigo had never dropped the idea of patrolling, even if it was subconscious. That man had a distinctive shade of blue hair, and she remembered the stories of the "vicious, wild Sexta Espada," describe to have a similar hair color (she felt a bit of pity for the man – his hair was described as being the color of blue cotton candy). Still, all the scenes she'd seen had been peaceful, and so, turning a blind eye to the Shinigamis' enemy that wandered the town, partially assuaged her conscience. It was the least she could do to leave her brother in peace.

It angered her that these people who had once proclaimed her brother to be a friend would only arrive once he'd disappeared – as if he was a criminal under probation, though that's probably how the Spirit government saw him. She snorted to herself and continued wandering, glad that while she'd kept an eye and ear out for news from the Spirit World, she'd distanced herself from the society that had sacrificed her brother.

~IiI~

Rukia, desperate to find some trace of Ichigo's soul, shunpo-ed around Karakura. She knew that she should have contacted him, left notes or some other form of acknowledgement, but hindsight was 20/20. Now she had to live with the consequences of her inaction.

Above all of them, except Ishida, Sado, and Orihime, she knew how much the ability to protect meant to Ichigo. She should have known that something like this would happen, but she had chose to ignore it.

Quietly, she prayed that she and the others could find Ichigo and atone for their blindness, before Central 46 or Yamamoto-soutaicho branded Ichigo rogue.

~IiI~

He supposed that there were better places to be than Heuco Mundo, alongside a man who had once proclaimed to that very world that he would kill him. However, there was something deceptively peaceful about the endless sand dunes and eternal night. It was haunting, lonely, mournful, and dangerous, but then again, so was he. The similar atmosphere enveloped him in a way that Karakura had failed to after the war. Now, he felt at home.

~IiI~

The two figures crossed the sands quickly, their respective bright hair a distinguishing feature among the monotonous white. Both wished for a safe place to sleep that night and there were few options. Grimmjow's old home hadn't been used for months, and while time passes differently in Heuco Mundo, it does pass and safe havens are few and far between.

An imposing structure looms above the two on the horizon. For all the bad memories and atrocities committed within its walls, Las Noches is undeniably a safe place for its inhabitants (when not being invaded by a determined team of teenaged boys with an odd collection of powers, other Arrancar, a diminutive Espada, and Shinigami). Ichigo can attest to that.

Eventually the Grimmjow and Ichigo approach the back of the building, only to be stopped by a lazy call from a nearby sand dune.

"A~. Grimmjow, you finally back?"

"Yeah, ya lazy bastard. You thought I was gonna leave fer good?"

A head popped up and gave the blue-haired man a measured stare underneath half-lidded eyes. "…Nah. You enjoy picking on Nelliel too much."

Grimmjow snorted, but both know that he's much too loyal to just leave (though he'd never lived in Las Noches after nearly dying), even if he would never, ever admit it. He would also never admit that it's nice to have people he can trust, even if some of their personalities clash.

Ichigo looks on in quiet amusement.

~IiI~

Of course, even hiding his returned reiatsu, he was tackled about the middle by a green-haired, partially helmeted missile with the alarm blaring, "ITSYGOOOOO~!"

He also, of course, landed on his ass from the force of the missile that's blubbering into his shihakusho (which he should probably change from since he's not actually associated with the Shinigami anymore). Carefully he cradled the small ex-Espada, though the remaining Arrancar are also, technically, ex-Espada.

"Hey, Nel," he said, "How've you been?"

"Nel was really sad that Itsygo had to leave and she and her brothers all returned to the Eternal Game of Hide and Seek, but it got boring, and then it got scary when some of those kept in Las Noches escaped, so Nel and her brothers decided to come back when Grimmy found them and killed the bad Hollow that was chasing Nel and her brothers. And, and, and, Nel has her own ROOM! So she has to show Itsygo! And Itsygo will get the room next to Nel, but its Pesche's room, so maybe Itsygo will stay in the room next to Pesche because Nel doesn't want Itsygo to leave ever, ever, ever again…" This statement caused the seemingly young girl to attempt to burrow further into Ichigo's shihakusho and grip it even more tightly.

"Okay, Nel. You'll have to show me your room, because I better get a good spot."

She looked up. "You're not gonna leave?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "No, I'm not gonna leave this time."

"Good! Because I'll beat Grimmy if he tries to make you leave so you can stay."

Grimmjow, who had previously been watching the exchange from the side, sputtered at the girl's statement. "H-h-hey! What're you talkin' about! Ichi's stayin' here."

He was met with large green eyes. "Yes, but Grimmy always says things he doesn't mean when he's angry, so when that happens I'll help Itsygo beat you up so you won't be angry anymore." When delivered with the matter-of-fact-ness only a young child can muster, the statement was hilarious to Ichigo, though he understood exactly what Nel was saying beneath his amusement.

Grimmjow was temporarily stunned. Then he growled and made as if to attack Nel, who squeaked and hid behind Ichigo. It was obvious, however, that the elder male was being playful, as he chased the girl around for a bit before rubbing her head. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Don't chase Ichi off. Wasn't planning on it anyways."

Nel laughed and said, in a voice too old for her body, "Good."

~~**Change of Tense**~~

Months pass and Ichigo's soul still isn't found. Central 46 ordered that he be brought in alive for questioning as the search reaches the very edge of the Rukongai before the Spirit World dissolves into the Unknown. The shinigami know he's not in the Spirit World, nor is he in the Human World. His friends sigh. They know what will happen and who will be deployed first. With heavy hearts, they prepare to invade Heuco Mundo.

~IiI~

A similar party to the one that rescued Orihime is launched, although this time the Healer is part of the infiltration team. Ishida, Sado (who nearly had to be physically dragged along and threatened with the death of Ichigo's sisters, who he'd sworn to protect in place of their brother, because he believed in letting Ichigo leave, "to have peace."), Orihime, Renji, and Rukia all exit the Gargantua that Kurotsuchi had made.

To them, nothing in Heuco Mundo has changed, but the inhabitants know. There is a new government, an oligarchy of a sort, which now rules the world in the place of the King (or Queen, as Harribel acts as the head of the government).

In the distance a familiar building stands as a goal for them to reach, and most of them strengthen their resolve before moving forward. Sado remains quiet, though he doubts the success of the mission. Retrieving Ichigo, when he has no wish to be retrieved, just so he can be questioned and put under watch once more, will be a nearly impossible task. He does not looking forward to it.

~IiI~

Heuco Mundo knows when there are intruders upon her sand, and so do those powerful enough to rule.

Ichigo sighs, then removes Nel from his lap as he stands to stretch. He knew this day would come.

The others look at each other before looking at the Vizard.

With a nod, yes, he knows exactly who has arrived and where they are, Ichigo and the other Espada prepare for the upcoming battle and war. They won't have nearly enough time when the war starts to get everything done.

~IiI~

A pulse of power extends though Heuco Mundo and all Hollows freeze with the knowledge that is announced. The new regiment is moving, the warriors coming to meet the intruders.

~IiI~

Whatever the motely group of shinigami and their allies were expecting, it wasn't to be met by the group before them.

In the center is the one they've been searching for, Ichigo in all of his bright glory, marred by the different clothes and partial mask. Next to him are former Espada 6 and Nel, in her adult form. All wear straight faces, cool in the presence of the intruders, no matter what the former relationship was.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime breathes, as if trying to convince herself that he's here, right in front of her and not going to disappear. She takes a step forward, but Ishida holds her back. He isn't sure what to make of the former Shinigami who had become his first friend. Sado looks at Ichigo's face, which confirms what he thought – the man is here of his own freewill and will not leave without a fight. Those he stands with are now his family and he will kill anyone who dares to threaten them.

Renji, the least affected (though not by much) by Ichigo's presence and new looks, steps forward to recite the message given by the Soutaicho. "Kurosaki Ichigo, under the orders of Central 46, you are hereby summoned to Soul Society to explain your absence since your death and why you returned to Heuco Mundo instead of Soul Society. This will be your only chance to explain yourself. Come peacefully and you may be able to redeem yourself to Central 46 and regain your status as a Shinigami."

The former Sexta snorts softly, though the other two remain impassive.

"Please, Ichigo. Please come back." Rukia's plea is quiet, but in the desert world, everyone can hear the desperation and longing in her voice.

Ichigo looks at Chad, and in that moment, they still have their almost telepathic communication. No one will be returning with the party, and Ichigo knows that Soul Society is holding his family's lives over Chad's head. Both silently acknowledge this information, understanding what has driven the other to this meeting.

Ichigo then looks at Orihime, with tears in her eyes, Ishida's wariness, Rukia's desperation, Renji's poorly hidden despair at loosing a brother in arms and the painful hope that he will return.

"No."

Four of the five freeze; Chad already knew this would happen.

"Why?" Orihime's voice is soft and brittle like newly spun glass.

The brown and amber gaze locks with hers, and she shivers, seeing the steel within the pain that she helped put in those eyes.

"Because Heuco Mundo is my home. Because if I return, I will be forced to fight or else I will be locked away within Muken. Because they are my new family."

And with those statements, the one they came to save breaks any bonds between him and the invaders. The ill-fated rescue party bow their heads and leave.

The warriors watch them until the group fades into the Gargantua that took them to Heuco Mundo. Silently, they return to Las Noches. War preparations must begin in earnest.

~IiI~

On a winter day, Karin is walking back to the Kurosaki Clinic from Karakura High. She sighs into her hands, wishing, like many other days, that she could talk to her brother. He'd have appreciated some of the nonsense that occurred at school today, since he'd had to go through the same things. Yuzu just didn't share their sense of humor.

A ripple of power slightly behind her puts her on edge. She's done with the Spirit World and all of its malicious insanity. She doesn't need the local Shinigami to show up and start asking her why there's a hollow that's following her.

Slowing her pace, she pulls out a small charm that Getaboshi had given her. It's meant to be a barrier, giving her time to escape and letting the Shinigami deal with their own business. She clutches it tightly, ready to throw it, when she realizes that the portal has closed and she still can't feel anything. Risking a look behind her, she nearly trips. The man may have finally learned to control his spiritual pressure, and has half of his face concealed by a bull mask, but it's still her brother.

Whipping around fully, she whispers, "Ichi-nii?"

The man smiles and she throws herself at him, regardless if it looks like she's crazy and it's totally out of character for her. Why should she care what others think? She has her brother back.

~IiI~

He gave them his offer after recounting a (highly) diluted version of what had happened to him. One pair of eyes is suspicious, one pair sad – their owner cannot go with him, one determined – showing a type of resolve that echoes with his own.

"I'll go," Karin says.

~IiI~

The goodbye is equally tearful and strained. Yuzu does not want to be left behind, but she knows that she wouldn't survive in wartime. Isshin is wary, but won't do anything, yet. When Ichigo hugs Yuzu for the last time, she quietly promises to keep an ear out for any more information and to keep their dad under control. Ichigo just smiles sadly and thanks her, slipping a small communications device into her pocket.

~IiI~

Karin and Ichigo have one more stop before returning to Heuco Mundo – to drag the Vizards with them. Shinji and the others would soon be under constant watch once their hide out was discovered, and would likely be eventually sentenced to death or Muken. Ichigo wasn't sure which was worse, but he had an idea that it would be Muken. Hollows need freedom after all.

~IiI~

The Vizards are wary, but Ichigo is one of them and the offer is sincere. It helps that they know he would back them in a fight between them and the Espada (if only temporarily, to make the Espada see the benefits in having them there).

They agree.

~IiI~

Everyone is ready, or as ready as they can be. The lines have been drawn, allies made, emergency plans implemented. They need only to wait.

The unexpected opening of a Gargantua puts everyone on high alert, but sensing no killing intent and that the intruders stay in one place, puts everyone at a little more ease.

Ichigo goes to investigate with Grimmjow and Stark. His suspicions are confirmed with the presence of a stripped bucket hat.

"Aa~ Kurosaki-kun! I was wondering if you would be the one to greet us."

Ichigo snorts. "Yeah, right, Getaboshi. You knew I'd be one of the first on the scene."

The reply is a smirk hidden by a fan.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo nods to the other men. "Let's get them to Las Noches. They'll be helpful."

The rag tag group departs swiftly. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Chad, and Yuzu, who still has tears in her eyes when Ichigo takes from Chad, have all pledged their support.

~IiI~

He stares at the other man, sitting alone on watch, meditating to expand his senses and ensures that no one takes advantage of his comrade's rest. The orange haired man fits with Heuco Mundo, as if the scene were a painting, as if the world was embracing the man.

The otherworldliness the other exudes in that moment makes the panther Arrancar's breath catch in his throat. The idea of never reaching the younger man troubles him greatly, for reasons he doesn't know.

He slips away.

~IiI~

Today. Today. Today is when they will attack. Ichigo somehow knows this, and as much as he would like the war to be over so everyone can continue their lives, he wishes time would stop, just this once, so he would never have to see the rejection he knows will come from confronting the former Sexta. But he has to try.

The other man is standing in the corner of his room, waiting, twitching with anticipation for the battles that will come later in the day. Ichigo's presences is recognized but not fully acknowledged.

He walks up to the other man, wondering exactly how to get his feelings across before they both have the chance to die. Worrying his lip, he looks up at the other man and, deciding to just get it over with, grabs and kisses him.

The reaction is better than he'd thought it would be.

~IiI~

The blast of reiatsu is enough to wake almost everyone up, although most return to bed, there are others who snicker with the blackmail opportunities.

~IiI~

When the unauthorized Gargantuas opened, the defenders swiftly departed to their quadrant. They looked at those who desired to rip one of their own from them, from their home. They looked at those who desired to kill them, thinking they were purifying their souls. They looked at those who would destroy their hard earned identity and strength.

They looked at those arrogant men and woman and snarled as one.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Let me know if there's stuff I need to change, or if you want me to write the war out. I will warn you that I won't write about the war until I get inspiration for it (otherwise it will turn out as crap).

Anyways, leave a review, yeah?

Multos Gratias, Cari Homines.

~Illusion~


End file.
